suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Yoon-Hyun Hints
This is a list of all of Yoon-Hyun's hints which appear in killer7. Talking to Yoon-Hyun normally will give you the standard hint, while shooting the True Mask will give you a more detailed hint (at the cost of a little Thick Blood). Angel Stairs for Residents Yoon-Hyun *Oh, like old times, yes? You tell me, how's old Smith? Things going good with Mills, no? That old Smith, not much of a successor. But good man, yes. Thank you, much gratitude. Ready for today's hint? "I checked the candlesticks" "A strange design indeed" "It is hidden here" "The order is hidden here" You want to know more? Then use this mask. Shoot the mask, and the mask will tell you. But watch out! This mask lusts for blood, thicker blood! Demons lust for blood, yes? If you are brave, shoot the mask. It'll tell you everything. True Mask *So, you are the worthless loser? What a pitiful existence... I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "The Ring of Fire and numbers shown on the candlesticks" "From 1 to 5" "Follow the order and ignite the flames" Tomorrow it could be you. Hall Yoon-Hyun *Old Smith, I sell information. But it is not so simple, no! "I checked the toilet" "Hm, it fills with water" "And goes well with the sprinkler" "How can I make it spray?" Shoot the mask to hear more. But the mask lusts for thick blood. True Mask *Welcome, poor loser. You're always such a laugh. I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "The Ring of Fire and the sprinkler" "A toilet full of water" "The toilet water flushes away the coat-of-arms" "Retrieve the coat-of-arms from the laundry room" Tomorrow it could be you. Sunset Part One Large Hall Yoon-Hyun *Mr. Smith, I sell information, yes? "Vases important, ahh" "The flower must bloom" "Think of a way to make it happen" Shoot the mask to hear more. But the mask lusts for thick blood. True Mask *Ah, welcome, my little loser. I don't see you going places... I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "The Ring of Water and the Vase" Your mother would not be proud. Tomorrow it could be you. Detached Building Yoon-Hyun *Mr. Smith, I sell information, yes? "Look closely, at that sign" "Big hint, right in front of you" "The cardinal directions, and the mythical beasts..." "Can't be apart, no" "They must come together" Shoot the mask to hear more. But the mask lusts for thick blood. True Mask *Ah, the prime example of a loser-for-life. Take your pick, take your pick. I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "Black Warrior of the North" "White Tiger of the West" "Azure Dragon of the East" "Red Phoenix of the South" "Room names are directions" "Close the sliding doors" "Lay down the bridge" Don't give me excuses. Tomorrow it could be you. Part Two 1F Hallway Yoon-Hyun *Mr. Smith, I sell information, yes? "See through the trick" "copy the kimono woman" "The dice are stubborn" Shoot the mask to hear more. But the mask lusts for thick blood. True Mask *Hello, loser of losers. I'm beginning to feel pity. I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "Use the power of persona" "Open the lock and find the cheating device" "Win with doubles" "The dice depend on your luck" "Sometimes you must have patience" Your days of luck are over. Tomorrow it could be you. 2F Hallway Yoon-Hyun *Mr. Smith, I sell information, yes? "Duel with the poster" "Collect the hands" Shoot the mask to hear more. But the mask lusts for thick blood. True Mask *The greatest loser on earth... Born with the loser's curse. I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "Poker battle" "Beat the poster" "Royal straight flush" "Hide the nine" Win the game but lose the match. Tomorrow it could be you. 3F Corridor Yoon-Hyun *Mr. Smith, I sell information, yes? "Win the horse race with the poster" "Read the order" Shoot the mask to hear more. But the mask lusts for thick blood. True Mask *Take a step closer, loser. Unseemliness can work in your favor. I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "Order on the poster" "Order of the toys" "Match them with a pure heart" The other head won't help you. Tomorrow it could be you. 4F Corridor Yoon-Hyun *Mr. Smith, I sell information, yes? "Do you know Hanafuda?" "Ina-shika-cho (Wild boar-Deer-Butterfly) is a beautiful hand, isn't it?" "Pinup girls in swimming suits are wonderful" Shoot the mask to hear more. But the mask lusts for thick blood. True Mask *Have you no pride, loser? Always depending on others... I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "Complete Ino-Shika-Cho (Wild boar-Deer-Butterfly)" "Beer and patterns" "Beer names are card names" "Patterns on the posters represent truth" There's no escape from hell. Tomorrow it could be you. Encounter Part Two Garage Yoon-Hyun *Mr. Smith, I sell information, yes? "It's so easy" "Line up 9 cars in the garage" Shoot the mask to hear more. But the mask lusts for thick blood. True Mask *Don't be glum, loser! Just learn to settle for less! I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "Control the garage" "Leave stall 6 empty" "Configure it like the photo" "7th one is a miracle" Conservative is boring. Tomorrow it could be you. Bedroom Yoon-Hyun *Mr. Smith, I sell information, yes? "It's only natural" "It's time for me to sleep" "So, I stay on guard" Shoot the mask to hear more. But the mask lusts for thick blood. True Mask *Hello loser. You're so natural and primitive. Like a beast in the wild. I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "Four-eyes to pass the security" "Release lock in the bedroom" "A job for the beauty" "Bloodbath" Never lose patience. Tomorrow it could be you. Smile Part Two Data Room Yoon-Hyun *Mr. Smith, I sell information, yes? Children are innocent. "Famous robot animation" "Transforming robot toys sell well" "Illustrations don't lie" "The way they transform get a lot of attention" Shoot the mask to hear more. But the mask lusts for thick blood. True Mask *So, it's the last dance, loser. Keep on stamping the ground. I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "All robots are combining robots" "The doodling of the children" "Posters go with the doodles" "Input the number of times they combine" So, how do you dance like a loser? Tomorrow it could be you. 1F Hallway Yoon-Hyun *Mr. Smith, I sell information, yes? It is complicated. Most complicated. "Did you get the locker number?" "Break the locker" "Two important things" "Keep it up, door opens" Shoot the mask to hear more. But the mask lusts for thick blood. True Mask *You've aged, old loser. Wash your happiness away. I am the True Mask, and I shall guide you. "Blackboard numbers for the locker" "Shoot the locker" "Close the correct door" "Mask for the reward" "Open the 2nd floor door!" I don't need to hear you happy. Tomorrow it could be you. Chairman's Room Yoon-Hyun *Mr. Smith. Oh my, that's too bad. So sorry, Mr. Smith. I'm all out. I've given all I've got. I'm closing up the shop. Thanks for all the business. Now, let me give a little back. It's very important, you hear? If you want to survive in this world, brand your chest with these words: "Don't depend on anybody" From now on, you're all on your own. The only way it should be, for the honorable killer. True Mask *So, it is farewell, loser. The loser like no other. But even losers must make do. Make friends with disaster. Misfortune is your cousin. "The big man for the safe" Leave your regrets behind. Your third eye will open. Tomorrow it could be you. Category:Killer7 Category:Lists